dcshgfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcripts/Illusions of Grandeur
song playing :♪ When super me :Becomes super we ♪ :♪ Suddenly, magically :Pretty automatically ♪ :♪ Crushing it side by side :♪ Look out, world :We're Super Hero Girls ♪ :♪ Now that we're together :Gonna get that super life! ♪ :♪ Wow! :cheering :music playing :Thank you, thank you. :Please, a round of applause for my charming daughter. :Hey. :cheering :laughs :And now ladies and gentlemen, we've come to my final trick of the evening. :A trick so risky, so daring, that the squeamish among you may want to look away. :gasps :Tonight, I will make my lovely assistant... disappear. :cheering :Spirits beyond. :I summon thee here. :Heed my command. :Make this girl disappear. :Behold. :exclaiming :Oh, awesome. :crowd Encore. Encore. :Bravo. Amazing. :That was amazing, Zee. :I can't believe this is your life. :You're, like, a total star. :sighs Yeah, well... :And the fact that you've spent your whole life traveling the whole world entertaining people with your dad, it's so cool. :Hmm... Indeed. :You're seriously the biggest celebrity I know. :Maybe. But I'm about to be even bigger. :What do you mean? :gasp You're not leaving the act, are you? :What? Of course not. :That would break poor Daddy's heart. :But I am working on my own act. :One day people will know the name, Zee Zatara. :And that, my dear Karen, is where you come in. :What? :groans :clears throat :yelps :Whenever you're ready. :gulps :throat :Karen Prepare yourselves ladies and gentlemen, for an experience unlike any other. :This is the great and powerful :Zee Zatara, :Princess of Presti... :Prestididge... :Prestidigitation. :Presti... tation. :grunts Prestidigitation. :exclaiming :Huh? :grumbles :chattering :Wow, Zee, he wears more eye shadow than you. :All right. Look, look. :Right here. Eyes on me. :Ready? Heads or tails? :Heads. :gasps Did you see that? :He totally switched hands. :gasps :exclaiming :Ugh. A double-headed coin? :Really? How uninspired. :What's he going to do next, the detachable thumb trick? :exclaiming :You have got to be kidding me. :of Spades All right. :Pick a card, any card. :Go ahead. Go ahead. :Uh-huh. Okay, ready? :Watch this. Watch. :Ready? Wait for it... :Is this your card? :sighs :thuds :That isn't magic. :You're nothing but an overly-leathered, flimflam man. :See? :gasping :He's turned them all into aces of spades. :He's incredible. :Ugh! That is not magic. :This is magic. :thearw srewolf flowers" with each word reversed :spriah "hairpiece" :naf yawa away" :Ta-da! :Fake. :1 You could learn a thing or two from Ace of Spades. :2 I love his magic. :3 :It's so raw, so real. :Raw and real? :Raw and real? :Oh, I'll give him raw and real. :Uh, Zee? :ees yvne sith envy this" :All right. Look. :Watch. Eyes on me. :Is this your card? :Ta-da! :Uh, that's not even a card. :What kind of magician are you? :4 Lame. :So... who wants ice cream? :Uh... :growling :What? :growls :exclaiming :yelps :laughing :Oh, my. :laughing :screaming :screaming :So, uh, back there it was, uh... :I know. :A complete disaster. :No, I-- :I just want to show the world what I can do. :screaming :The kind of magician :I really am. :I just want to touch an audience. :Don't worry, Zee, :I bet someday you'll be known the world over as the greatest magician of them all. :You really think so? :Yeah. I really do. :screaming :both Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! :screaming :Karen, what's happening? :Those faces. :Zee. Your spell. :My spell? But how? :My magic can't do something like... :But I was angry. :It was me. :This is all my fault. :What do I do? :What do I do? What do I-- :Snap out of it, woman. :This is no time for crying, it's time for heroing. :You're right, Karen. :Let's teach these little monsters some manners. :Ew. Ew. Ew. Get it off. :Get it off. Get it off. :screams :Okay. Now it's time for heroing. :laughs :screaming :laughing :buzzing :cackling :Come on. :Dang it. :screeching :gasps :cackling :screams :all Aw. :gasps :laughing :growling :screaming :giggling :Huh? :cackling :Help! :Zatanna! Help! :Get me out of here. :Back. Little to the right. :A little more. :Would you shush, you're distracting me. :Ugh. :Just fly out of there. :Just teleport me. :Oh, yeah. :crashing :gasps :What do we do? :They're just so dreadfully evil. :whimper :laughing :Wait a minute. :What if they're not? :What if they're just having fun? :Look at them, Zatanna. :They're just trying to entertain themselves. :Well, if it's entertainment these gremlins want, it's entertainment they shall have. :And that, my dear Karen, is where you come in. :Prepare yourselves, ladies and gentle-monsters, for an experience unlike any other. :This is the great and powerful :Zee Zatara, princess of prestidigitation. :Yeah. :All right, you little beasts, who'd like to be entertained? :chattering excitedly :giggling :exclaiming :whimpers :grunts :all Ah! :gasps :exclaims :all Ah! :And now we've come to my final trick of the evening. :A trick so risky, so daring, that the squeamish among you may wish to look away. :I will make my lovely assistant... disappear. :Wait, what? :Trust me. :Uh... :Lovely assistant. :Now watch closely, my fiendish friends... :grunting :Spirits beyond, :I summon thee here, heed my command, make this girl disappear. :Behold. :cheering :Now, do I have any volunteers from the audience? :laughs :Hmm. :snilmerg ib enog ("gremlins be gone" with each word reversed) :panting :Ta-da. :You did it. It worked. :Fake. :groans :sighs Why do I even try? :Because how else are you gonna be the greatest magician the world has ever known? :Karen, you're the best assistant a magical girl could ever ask for. :music playing